


Kara & Lena • "I will do everything in my power to stop you." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 20





	Kara & Lena • "I will do everything in my power to stop you." [Fanvid]




End file.
